It Started As A Game
by AnnCargo
Summary: Levi is a police detective, the best in New York at that. But one day, a case comes in from a TV screen that leaves him intrigued. What he didn't realize is that he just got himself into a game of crime, curiosity, amusement, and, above everything else, love. This is my first fic, so please be gentle! Levi/Eren, rated M for violence and Levi's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's to my first fic! I know it's not that good, and the idea just came in, and it's late, and... Yeah. Don't expect it to be amazing. I'll write better next time, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own this Series. Trust me**.

Chapter 1

A man walked down the streets of New York, hands stuffed straight down into his pockets. The rain rain had poured down, soaking his clothes till they sagged as if they were underwater. His feet had dragged slowly across they gray pavement, leaving many passerby's to speed past him. His bones hurt. His body aches. His head is like a rushing fire. He passed the store named Sparkys, and quickly walked inside. He looked through the clothing section, picking out all-black items and a pair of knee-high lace boots. He quickly fumbled in his blue jacket for his worn-out wallet, and handed some old, crinkled dollar bills. He changed, and walked out with a black umbrella. His green eyes looked up to the gray, cloudy sky.

"Now then, " he whispered, a smirk plastering his face. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

Levi swung the door open in one quick movement, yelling something like 'Where the fuck did you put my documents' to his assistant, Hanji. She stumbled in, having her glasses quite crooked and definetly noticed she was totally off-task.

"Hey Levi! Guess what? You totally gotta look at these things called Titans! They soooooo awesome! Just imagine what we could do with theeeeeem?!" She nearly yelled around, twirling and running around the room.

"Does it look like I give two shits?" Levi said in monotone, sighing and rolling his eyes. He stacked his papers, a noticeable furrowed eyebrow. "So many papers, " he murmured, taking a sip of his coffee. Whole black coffee, nothing else.

"Haha, well what do you expect for New York's best police detective!" She exclaimed, opening her book and practically drooling over the pictures of titans. "Hey, congrats on the finished case the other day! It didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would!"

"Why wouldn't it be shorter, you dumbass?" He bluntly said, turning his attention back to his papers and mumbling something about how there where two many fucking cases.

"You and your little potty mouth!" She examined, grinning like a Chester cat. "By the way, have you checked the news lately? Who knows what we might find there!"

"How bought you get me a sandwich and then I might listen to the shit you're saying." He replied, scribbling something down.

Hanji sighed, and ran out of the room. A few minutes later (a bit too early for Levi), Hanji was back with his normal sandwich. "Here, now let me have the remote!" She whined, snatching it from his desk. She then sprinted and flip jumped onto the love seat, flinging her legs over the side of the chair. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth, and flipped the channel on.  
Levi barely heard what the TV said, even though it annoyed the shit out of him. He didn't bother to say anything though until the last announcement at 6:00 was made:

_"Today, another unsightly thing happened at a local store. The man doing this, now labeled as the 'Player', has made it very obvious that he has done this for the past week. Most of the buildings he have burned or vandalized have been done the exact same every single time. This time though, instead of a clothing store, he has targeted a local gas station near a daycare. He blew up the gas pump, and lit a fire in the men's bathroom. Since he was wearing all black, we could not get a good look at who this man is. Again, outside, a white vanhad red spray paint saying;  
'Im bored. When's the fun game gonna come?'  
The police have done everything they can to find this man, but he seems to be invisible. The ultimate villain of disguise. Can anyone catch him? If you can find this man, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. This is Ashley Hills, Fox News."_

"Ooh, wow Levi! Let's do this one next!" She exclaimed, jumping on her toes.

"Psh, it won't take me more than a day to finish it. Too boring." He sighed, keeping his voice. In the real facts, he was actually pretty intrigued. Was crime a game to him? Hah. _Not till you're caught_.

Come on, Levi, give it a try!" Hanji whined, spinning around in a chair. She checked the clock. "Oh my! My experiments!" She yelled, bursting out the door, screaming "Oh my god, my baby's!"

Levi huffed, slamming the papers down on the desk. A boy, a little teen, hiding from grown and trained police. Not a lick of evidence either of where to even find him. He assumed that he'd even killed some people with all the explosions that they said he'd been doing. This one might actually be a little interesting.

He looked at the time, and assumed he could take a night stroll across town. He would've met up with Erwin for a beer, but he was on a business trip. He snorted, deciding just to walk around. What harm would it do?

Levi had changed out of his suit and into a plain green t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. How he hated jeans with holes in them, since they weren't absolutely perfect. In fact, the streets were awfully grimy today. Well, more than it had been lately. He had wanted to stay on the cleaner side of the city, cause hell knows what's on the other side. Utter filth. He turned into a store, labeled The Trumpet, and was looking for some work supplies.

In the end, he had found a paperweight that had absolutely nothing on it, and bland brown plastered on it. There was also, more printer paper and then some mechanic .7 pencils. Always have .7 mechanic pencils for Levi, or he will work your ass till he throws up from disgust (which has never happened, so they end up in the hospital). He sighed, and took a turn.

So many bright lights, such a huge city, he'd admit it, it was sometimes hard to find a criminal in a city like this. He had tooka sharp turn right, when he saw something that was all to familiar.

Flames and blood.

He had tooken the cafe as a nice, four star, clean place who served there customers happily. Now burning aflame. He felt angry, who'd done this?

Then it hit him like a ton of geese.

A laughter and some humming.

Along with the sound of paint spraying out of a can.

He whipped his head around, only to be greeted with a full black blob. He heard the humming going along with the paint, and that the boy was kneeling down to a gray van this time.

"OI, you fucker," he spat, but didn't seem to bother the boy that much. He kept on humming and spray painting the car.

"Hey!" Levi said again, in a calm voice. "Shitty brat," he exclaimed, walking closer. "Look, you're fucking under arrest, so walk your sorry ass over to the wall."

"Hehe," the boy whispered, giggling like a high school girl.

"The fucks your problem? Get over here," Levi said one last time without just flinging the boy into the wall.

"I'm not stupid, and it don't like rules, " the boy noted, standing up.

'Ive found a game now.' Was what the spray paint said.

Levi got a bad feeling about this. Before he could speak, the boy lifted his hoodie, revealing brunette locks and gleaming, exited, but most of all, amused, as if taking pity, emerald eyes.

The boy started to walk past him. "The names Eren." He noted, and whispered, "Let the games begin." Into Levis ear before disappearing into the night, hoodie back on.


	2. Greetings

**My goodness thanks for the follows and fav! I'm so happeh o.o anyway, I'll update this as much as I can, considering school and such. This chapter is more of introducing some problems and more people, and isn't much of a action packed one. Next one though... :3**

**thanks for the follows and favs and please review!**

**I don't own any of this, trust me**.

Chapter 2

To say in the least, Levi was pissed. How dare that little shitty brat stun him like that? Levi had stood there for a couple seconds, looking at the fire that was burning aflame in front of him. He pressed down hard on the flip phones buttons, then pressing send for a call.

"..."

"Oh! Hey Levi! What's up?" A familiar voice said.

"Hanji, get the police over to the cafe on Grande Street. Another incident happened."

"Ooh, the one with the boy on the TV a few hours ago? Got it! Did ya catch him?! I'll investigate him!" Hanji exclaimed, yelling a few things to her assistants.

"No, the brat was a little rat and ran away." He spat, cracking his knuckles and starting to walk away from the scene.

"Ah I see. I'll send some police over, but you better get to work." She exclaimed, in a calmer voice than she had all day.

"Yeah, I got it." Levi sighed, snapping the phone shut.

Levi was aggravated, who dared to mess around and play something like a little game? It was stupid, having to go around and find the dumb brat. But there was something about the boy that intrigued Levi. He wasn't scared of him, and didn't bother to glimpse at him when he talked to him so harshly. It was as if he didn't care about what happened next, he just worried about now._ Like playing an inexperienced game_.

It was absolutely stupid at that. If he wanted to play this game, he guessed he would play along, just to amuse the brat. He hadn't found something that fun to play lately, and the other cases can wait. Besides, he'll finish this one soon.

* * *

By the time the other police men got there, Levi was long gone, and no evidence left at the scene. But, it was a bit different with the spray paint. With different wording, Petra thought about what it meant now. The boy had found what he was looking for? He would stop, right? She sighed, stepping on the ashes of a candy bar. This place was a mess. The boy was good and efficient with what he did too. He was nowhere near a novice; even Levi would know that, no matter how badly he might say that it was 'poorly done'.

Petra and Levi had gone to college together, and was dating Erwin. Levi and her were good friends, but she was still a bit concerned about him sometimes. She knew that he would be fine, but what about in the long run? She was meeting up with him anyway, around three tomorrow. She checked her watch, reading 11:47. She needed to get to bed, and get some sleep.

* * *

Levi was getting out of his shower early in the morning, a fresh scent wafting from him. His toast had popped out of the toaster, him flipping on the TV and watching the morning news. There seemed to be nothing interesting on, we'll, at least nothing on the boy named 'Eren'.He needed to find that brat soon, and put him in his place. He took a bite, straightened his tie, and walked out.

* * *

"Yoohoo!" Eren squeaked, jumping through the window. He had landed right behind a girl with short, black hair, and startled her to death.

"Eren!" she said in a calm voice, but Eren could tell she was yelling at him. She had never yelled at Eren before, but you could tell when she wanted to. "Don't do that! You'll make me hit you with the frying pan again." She exhaled, focusing back not he pancakes she was making.

"Why don't we just get a griddle? That would make life a lot easier for you." He noticed, flopping down on the couch. "Especially since you do all the cooking."

"Yeah yeah, I get it, " she murmured, "I was thinking about getting one anyway." She flipped the pancake over, and turned to Eren. "So what were you doing, pulling an all-nighter?"

"Stuff." Eren replied smoothly, trying to walk away from the room.

"Eren, you need to stop this. I just now have found you after four years, and you act so much different now. Do you go to clubs at night? You're to young for that," she noted, making sure her voice was stern enough that Eren couldn't get out of conversation.

"I didn't do much. Look, I know that your my sister, but I've been here for a week now. You should trust me." He whispered, keeping his voice low.

Mikasa looked at him. He didn't look like a trustable man, with some cargo shorts and a dark blue tank top, but this was who he was always like. He'd just come back a few weeks ago, making Mikasa have a meltdown. After all those years, he had come back home, where he should've been the whole time. She loved this boy with a sisterly love, and would stop at nothing to protect him. So she would believe him.  
"Okay, " she said, "I'll let you go this time. But if you go again..."

"Okay, okay! Thanks sis." He noted, picking up a pancake with his hands and taking a bite out of it. He walked to the door, "I'm going out for a little bit."

"Be careful!" She noted, exclaiming "Where are you going this time?"

He smirked, facing his back to her. "I'm going off to play a game." And with that, he shut the door, leaving Mikasa confused and oblivious.

* * *

Levi was back in his office,barely listening to Hanji ramble on and on about these things called Titans and her new experiments. Levi finally spoke up.

"Hanji, shut the fuck up. You know I'm not listening. " he sighed. "Are there any files on a boy named Eren?" Levi asked, signing a document.

"Eren?" Hanji questioned, opening a dusty file cabinet. She looked around for a few minutes before her face brightened. "Ah! Theres a few, but all except one where solved. " She noted, flinging the file over to him.

When it slid onto the table, Levi immediately opened it. Sure enough, the same boy sat there, looking much younger, with brown hair and gleaming emerald eyes. "Full names Eren Yeager, and seems to be a 'Lost Child', or a runaway." She said, but Levi kept on staring at the document.

"What is it?" She asked, walking over till she found the same thing Levi did.

Absolutely nothing.

There was a name and a birthday, but nothing else. It was as if someone came in and deleted everything there was about him. "Well, shucks! We can't find out what's wrong with him." She noted, snatching the file from him. "Don't worry about it. Its just another kid on the streets, there bound to find him soon!" She exclaimed, bouncing out of the room to check on her experiments once again.

Levi stormed out of the office, pissed once again. He'd hate to admit it, but the boy was pretty attractive. Now, he has no leads, and doesn't even know where to find him. "Shit, I need a drink, " he decided, walking into a local pub to by a bottle and get out.

Grabbing one, he had bumped into someone else right away. "Isn't it just a great fucking day, " Levi spat, standing up and straightening himself out. "Why don't you take a hike and get-"

"Why, hello there," an amused voice said.

Levi looked down, only to see the same emerald eyes he saw last night staring at him.

"I forgot to introduce myself," he noted, holding out his hand. "My names Eren Yeager, its a pleasure to meet you Levi."

Levi swatted the hand away. "Youre the little brat whose blown up a lot of stuff ya know, and I'm tired of you running away." Levi spat, pulling handcuffs out of his back pocket.

"Well, I'm very sorry, but it seems that you're about to arrest a civilian you have just met on the street for no reason. " he said with a huge smirk on his face. "So, if you wouldn't mind, come out with me for some coffee?"


	3. Why, Eren?

Thank you all for the follows and favs! I really appreciate this! Anyway, it's really late, and I halfway through this just wrote without a clear mind, so it's okay. It has a little Eren/Levi, and there will be much more soon! So thank you guys for reading, and please review!

* * *

He had absolutely no idea why he was doing this. He could've punched the brat unconscious, put some handcuffs on him, and sent him off to jail. It could've been the easiest thing he'd done all day.

But now he was walking down the sidewalk, going to have coffee with him. _Have coffee with a psycho path_. It was official: Levi had Hanji secretly drug him.

"So, you a police officer, eh?" Eren asked, hopping down the path.

"Police detective. Get it right, brat." Levi spat back, getting annoyed already. "It's Mr. Rivalle to you." Levi noted, stepping silently down the walkway.

"I already told you, I don't like rules, and I don't listen much." He said with a obese smile on his face. Fucking hell.

"Here we are!" Eren noted, pointing to a sign that read Cafe Ole, which reminded Levi of something.

"I needed to meet up with Petra here in the first place, so thanks." Levi smirked, winning an invisible dilemma. At least he thought he did.

"So. You forgot until now? What a horrible friend you are." He said, partly smirking, part of him sad, but didn't let Levi know that.

"Such a stupid brat," he murmured under his breath, checking his pocket for a handkerchief to open the door with. Eren walked in, and started to chat with the waiter. He pulled up a few menus, and walked Levi and Eren over to a booth for four.

"So when your friend, what's her name... Petra? When she comes, I've already informed the waitress of a girl named Petra, so don't worry." Eren smiled, putting his elbows on the table and hands on his chin. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

Levi was unamused. " What do you mean?Your the one who wanted me to come here. So figure out something already." He spat, looking through the menu.

Eren sighed. "It's boring if there's nothing to do. I'd know that better than a lot of other people." He commented, rolling his eyes down to the drinks.

Levi was no fool, and knew that Eren was talking about his... 'Game ' with killing people. He needed the information anyway, so why not talk about it here than in a conference interrogation room? Yep. _So_ much better. "How'd this game start?"

"Well..." Eren started, when the waitress pulled up. She blonde hair, having her bangs in her face and a bun in the back. She also had light blue eyes, and, at first, a dull expression on her face. "How may I take your..." She rolled her eyes over to Eren, and her eyes begun to shine.  
"Eren?! Is that really you?" She asked, looking surprised, with a hint of happiness. Her voice was high-pitched at first, but then went back to a clam, uninterested voice. How did this girl know Eren?

"Oh, hey Annie! How have you been?" Eren said, a fat smile on his face, with no examples of a lie in that smile.

"Good, but I should ask that with you..." She said, her flat lines of a mouth turning into a frown.

"Fine, Annie." Eren answered quickly, shutting Annie up with any more of the subject. When Levi looked over at Eren, he saw something that could even widen his sharp, emotionless eyes.

A deadly glare, like a fury bursting aflame.

It attracted Levi in a such a way he couldn't figure it out. All he knew is that he wanted to know right now, more than anything else, what that glare was for. What was behind it, every nook and cranny of the secret that he held.

"Oh..." Annie said, a little startled, but didn't show it. She sighed, "So I'm guessing... , correct?" She asked.

His smile was back on his face. "Correct! You always knew me so well, I forgot all those times..." He said, a sad face looking down at his legs. He laughed the fakest laugh he'd ever done, "I really... Really miss those times." He said truthfully.

"Yeah..." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Me too." Levi saw it. The almost invisible flinch that happened when Annie touched him. "Oh, and for you, sir?" She said, paying her attention back to Levi, and let her hand off of Eren.

"Water, please." He said bluntly, Annie nodding and walking away. "Who was that?" Levi asked immediately after Annie was out of earshot.

"Annie, she used to be a good friend of mine in middle school. And... I sorta had a crush on her at the time." He chuckled at the thought, but Levi felt something go right though his chest.

"Ah, I see. So... How was your home like?"

Eren set upon a surprised and terrified expression, when a girl showed up.

"Hey, Levi!" Great fucking timing, Petra. "How are you doing?" She asked, plopping down beside him.

"Fine, Petra." Levi said, an emotionless expression back on his face.  
"Whatever. Anyway, who's the kid?" Petra asked, checking her phone.

"This? His names Eren, Eren Jaeger." Levi said nonchalantly.

Petra looked like the Twin Towers fell right in front of her. "Eren Jaeger?! The boy in the file cabinet!?" She burst out, leaving Eren with a shocked look set on his face.

"Yeah, there's a runaway case on him. Why?" He asked, uninterested.

"Why?! Levi, did you seriously just ask me that? You do realize that he isn't a runaway, and that's just a label? The real reason is-"

A knife had itself plunged into the wooden back of the booth, breathing centimeters away from Petra's face. Petra realized a few seconds after what happened, and water filled the lids in her eyes. Eren had a deadly expression on his face, breathing heavily and shallow.

"Look, bitch..." He spat, Levi surprised that he would use such language. And on Petra, at that. "Say _one more fucking word, and I'll kill you_. " he breathed out, taking in a shaky breath. Petra was shaking, petrified, and shocked. "Don't you ever..." He pulled her shirt, eyes meeting with eyes in a battle for dominance, Eren winning immediately. "Breathe something like that again. A mutter, a whisper, I don't care. I will hunt you down and you will die." He said bluntly, letting go of her collar and sitting back down.

Petra was nearly in tears, taking all her willpower not to cry right then. This boy... Could be the monster someone never wanted to see.

The beast who will raise hell and sit upon the top.

"What the hell?!" One of the men behind Petra stood. He was muscular, and Levi recognized him as a gang member from a case he'd investigate. "Who did this this?!" He asked furiously, pointing at the hole in the back off his seat.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that was me." Eren raised his hand, smiling. "Is there a problem?"

The man gritted his teeth. "You fucking psychopath!" The man yelled, swinging a punch at Eren.

And serving that his ass ended on the ground in a matter of seconds.

It happened so fast; Eren had grabbed the fist that held much acceleration, and stopped it. He reached out, and gripped the mans arm so tightly that you could see the veins pop out. And before he could yell or holler, Eren had taken a step back and had him flipping over him, slamming him down onto the ground.

"God damn, can we please talk first? I'm reeeeaaaallly not in the mood to fight right now." He added, leaning on the table. Petra, Levi, and Annie, who had just arrived, were amazed at his skill; they took him for what he looked like.

"You little shit..." The man spat, struggling to get up. "Don't you underestimate me!" He yelled, throwing his body at him.

Eren grabbed his hand, and twirled him around peacefully, almost like he was dancing. That is, until he put the man into a headlock. He then proceeded to slowly grip his arms together, receiving choking sounds from the man. Eren looked insane; unstable, and crazy. Annie dropped the drinks, and yelled "Who are you, Eren! You're a Jaeger!"

Eren stopped at that moment, the boy slipping out of his grip and gasping for air. "I'm not anymore." He whispered to Annie on the way out.

"Brat, I'm not done with you," commented Levi, who was taking in what he just saw.

"Yes, you are. I'll answer your question though." He opened the door to the cafe.

**"In my home, it was where I grew up. In my home, was when I lost everything."**


	4. Remember

Hey everyone! First of all, I'd like to thank anyone who contributes to this story, or even reads it, it means a lot! And also, thank you Natuur18 for reviewing this, you wouldn't believe how much that made my day :3 and yes fireygummybears, Eren was a bit crazy. But, he was unstable.  
Also, I try to update as soon as I can, so thanks for reading! This chapter isn't that exiting, but the next one has some more Eren/Levi than usual. How long should I make this? I was thinking about 15-20 parts, but I don't know. Anyway, hope you guys like this story and chapter!  
Again, so late -.-

* * *

_Eren_.

His thoughts were filled with the deep voice that had haunted him forever. The restless nights, the killing sprees, the screams that hanged in his throat.

_Eren_.

"Stop it." He ordered, slapping his head playfully. He had ran home, right after the incident at the cafe. He felt kinda bad for calling the girl a 'bitch', she probably didn't mean any harm. But when she mentioned something like that... The words just slip out.

_Eren_.

"I thought I told it to stop." He spat, opening the door and slamming it shut. This startled Mikasa, and about said something till she saw the furious look on Erens face. She knew it would do no good to talk to him now, and let him go to his bedroom.

Eren swung the door open, held his head, and started to sit down on his bed. He hadn't touched it since he got back, and realized how soft it was. Reality hit him, and he noticed how tired he was. How long it had been since he last slept, how long it was that he'd given a chance for the nightmares to come once again. He sighed, and slowly laid down on his pillow.

_Eren_.

He shook his head violently. "Get away. I don't want you here." He whispered in his mind, gripping his fingers to make marks on the sides of his face. His teeth gritted, and she turned into the pillow, breathing shallow breaths into it. His breathing slowly turned into a peaceful one, and accidentally fell into a slumber.

_"Eren. " A deep voice spoke, towering over him. "When I let you out into the real world again, I need you to remember one thing..."_

* * *

Petra was shaking in Hanjis arms, Hanji whispering comforting words to her. This was usually Erwin's job, but since he wasn't here, she was the second person.

Levi was trying to pull out the knife out of the back of the bench, and succeed, using much more force than he thought he needed though. He had called over Hanji right after Eren left, so he could get answers to what she meant when Petra stopped shaking.

He himself was a bit shaken, but had kept calm the whole time. Though, Erens skills in hand-to-hand combat had even amazed him a little bit. For a brat, of course. He could take down only slightly worse than Levi, which in itself is a accomplishment in Levi admitting it.

"Petra," he started, kneeling down in front of her.

Her eyes were heavy and shaken. She looked up at Levi, shivering. "Y-Yes..."

He sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder. His head turned over to Annie, who was being investigated. "Never mind. I'll give you a few more minutes." He muttered, quickly standing up and going over straight to Annie. He slammed his hands down, Annie not moving one inch.

"You're Annie, right?" He questioned. Annie just nodded, no emotion coming out. "Tell us how Eren used to be when you knew him, if anything else." He commented, wanting to know anything about him. Not for the case though, which was a first.

You could spot the smallest of smiles upon her face. "He was an idiot." She started out. "He'd be ridiculously happy all the time, no matter what. He was an okay student; he got Bs and Cs, but sometimes he'd get As, and the whole group would go out for ice cream if that ever happened. " her smile turned more noticeable. "Though, he'd always do good in PE, but could never beat Mikasa, which pissed him off all the time. "

"Who's Mikasa?" He started, wondering her relationship with him.

"Mikasa was his sister. She was the perfect student and better at everything. She sorta ticked me off too, but Id never tell that to Eren. That would break his heart." Her lips formed a flat line again. "Anyway, the one thing I remember about him most his will. He never gave up, never gave in, and would always try. When his friend, Armin, was beaten, Eren would go over and try to hurt them. Though, in the end, he'd be the the one getting beat up. But that wouldn't stop him at all. He'd still fight until Mikasa came over to kick their ass." She paused for a moment. "He'd come the next day, like he wasn't covered in bandages, and laughed and smiled through the whole day. Who knew he'd become that good of a fighter."

"Whose this 'group' you speak of?" Levi questioned, getting more intrigued by the minute.

"The group? A combination of some of the greatest people I've meet, though I'd never tell them that. It was the boys, Jean, Marco, Armin, Bertholdt ,Reiner , Connie, and of course, Eren. The girls were Sasha, Mikasa, Christa, Ymir, and I. We we're inseparable. There wasn't a moment that wasn't exiting." She commented, the smile forming again.

"So, how did you guys figure out Eren was gone?"

That was the wrong question for Levi to ask. She frowned, and stood up. "I'm done with this interview. I'm just a waitress, so see ya." She said, turning on her heels and walking away.

Levi sighed, knowing not to go after her. He was amazed she had talked in the first place, since she looked unsocial, and could probably just beat the shit out of everyone. He decided it would be a good time to go over to Petra and ask her at least one question.

"Petra, what where you saying on the way in?" He asked calmly, touching her shoulder.

She looked over at him, eyes full of fear. "Eren Jaeger wasn't a runaway; he was taken."

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled from the kitchen, waking Eren up. He gasped for air, panting heavily. His hands were a bit shaky, but managed to get off the bed. He slowly walked down the hall, yawning.

"What is it?" He sloppily said, leaning against the counter.

"It's the gang. They want to get together again." She said happily, and Eren froze. The gang? He'd see them again? After all these years?

"And?"

"So I said yes. I hope you'll come with me." She said quietly. Eren sighed, sitting down.

"Sure, whatever. As long as where just going somewhere, it's fine. No bars though, I hate the smell of them." He commented.

"Really?" Mikasa said, being cheerful according to Erens book. "Were just going to a bowling alley."

"Awesome." He smiled. "I'll get ready!" He said excitedly, skipping down the hall.

_I need you to remember one thing..._

The smile wiped off Erens face.

_You will always be a monster_.


	5. Being Human

Okay, so here's number 5! I made this one longer than all the others, and this time, i am fully awake! I, myself, am proud :3

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows! School starts again tomorrow, so who knows when I'll get to it again :P probably in the middle of the week or something.

calleyrose: I just came on and saw this, and I must say I was so HAPPEH. THANK JEW SO MUCH. It totally helps at lot to hear feedback, so thanks!

see ya guys next time!

* * *

"Come on, were going to be late because of you." Mikasa noted, holding the door open.

"I got it Mikasa, just take a chill pill real quick!" Eren yelled from his room, shoving an object into his bag. Eren had put on some ripped jeans, a orange t-shirt, and a dog tag with no name on it. He had some Nikes on, and grabbed the back pack, rushing down the hall.

"We don't have the time for your games, so come on." She noted, walking through the door, Eren catching it just in time.

"Gosh, I know your exited, but give me a break!" He chuckled, locking the door behind him. He slung the arm strap on his shoulder, running to catch up with Mikasa. Tonight was going to be either unusually very long, or very short.

* * *

Levi sighed, looking up files. And more files. And more till he was fed up. No one in the whole world had seen a file with anything more than a name and a birthday. Petra was too scared to say anything else, afraid of what might happen if Eren caught her again. He understood, so he didn't push her any further. Neither of them wanted Eren in a rampage.

Levi had tried to find something, anything about his kidnappers. A name, a label, a conversation. But there was absolutely nothing, not a glimpse or a pinch. And Levi was enraged. It was only his job. He could let it go, put it on the stack, and move on, as he did most of time. But it wasn't part of his job anymore. It was more of his heart telling him too.

"Hey," Hanji entered the room slowly. She sighed, and decided it was just better to ask immediately. "We're going bowling. Take your mind off things, ya know?" She sighed. "The new boy has got you troubled... More than usual." She smiled.

"... Sure." He said a few seconds after. I mean, why not? It's not a drink, so he won't get drunk, and will probably do something entertaining during that time. "And what do you mean, the new boy has gotten me troubled? That's bullshit." He noted, standing up from his chair.

Hanji smiled wide. "It's nothing that you would notice, trust me," she commented, starting to walk out. "We're leaving in an hour, so get ready!" She exclaimed, shutting the door.

* * *

"EREN!" The high pitched squeal could be heard all around the dark parking lot, sending blurry figures that he couldn't make out flying at him. A little closer, and his eyes widened. He saw Sasha, Connie, and Christa running over, bawling their eyes out and screeching at the top of their lungs. They leaped over to Eren, making him slam onto the ground in seconds.

"EREEEEEEN" Sasha cried, snot everywhere.

"We miiiiiiiissssed yooooouu!" Christa noted, hugging him tightly.

"Can't... Breathe..." He sputtered out, and they released him.

As he stood up, more shady features came into place. One was Ymir, who had a smirk on her face. "Sup Eren. Haven't seen your ass in a while." She noted, and you could barely see the watery eyes she had.

There were more figures. One looked like Reiner and Bertholdt, Reiner holding Bertholdt to keep him from crying. Reiner gave him a thumbs up and a smile, and Eren winked back. Then there was Jean and Marco, Marco bawling his eyes out beside Jean. Jean sighed, "Haven't seen you in a while, brat." He spat, though you could see how happy he was.

Then there was Armin. His best friend and little brother. Eren had stood up, and looked at him. Armin just stood there, petrified. Eren had smiled smoothly, and walked over to him, hugging him as soon as he could. "I'm here, Armin. I'm here..." He said, rubbing his back comfortably.

Armin sighed, tears swelling in his eyes. His shaky voice replied. "I thought... I would never... See y-you again.." He sobbed, gripping his T-shirt tightly. "You're here..."

Eren smiled. "I was always here..." He said, looking up. Mikasa, and everyone else was here. Happy. Relieved.

He sighed. "Armin, are you ready to bowl?" He said exited, releasing him and holding his hand out out.

"We need you to come with us!" Sasha yelled, laughing with Connie.

Armin stopped to think, and then gave Eren a genuine smile. He grabbed his hand. "I would like that a lot." he replied, sending the whole group screaming in.

When they had gotten two lanes, they had set it up like this: Team One, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, and Annie, who had just now arrived after her work shift. Team Two; Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, and Christa.

"Were gonna kick your ass!" Jean playfully spat, smirking at Reiner.

"Well see about that now!" Spat Reiner right back, and you could see lightning bolts fighting forth the other. The group chuckled, and Eren smiled along with them.

"Eren, how much do want to bet Mikasa gets a strike?" Annie smirked, holding her hand out for money.

He laughed. "There is no bet in that; it's positive that she'll get a strike!"

"Damn right!"  
"You can say that again."

All these words were full of enthusiasm, happiness, relief. Eren realized how hard it was to do this without keeping a frown on. So he'd laugh with his friends, he'd talk, he'd lie to them, and be more messed up than he already was.

_"Attention everyone_!" The loud speaker said. The lights turned many colors and started to swirl around. "_Do you know what night it is!"_

"KARAOKE NIGHT!" The crowd screamed, throwing their hands up in the air.

Eren gave the group disapproving looks, but they just gave Eren that troll face of theirs.

_Oh __**hell**__ no_.

_"First person to come up tonight is: Eren Jaeger_!"

"You fuckin bastards!" He spat, the gang laughing their ass off. Jean was dieing on the ground, while Mikasa was struggling to keep her own giggle contained.

"You'll be fine! We all know you took choir in middle school,so how bad can it be?" Marco insisted.

Eren sighed. "Don't blame me when you die from ear cancer." He rolled his eyes, earning some more chuckles as he turned away.

He stepped onto the stage, and looked at the screen for what song he'd sing. Never Close Our Eyes by Adam Lambert. Is what the screen said. Eren had heard the song before, so he picked up the mic. He winked at Armin, who gave him a thumbs up for good luck, and started to sing.

* * *

"Hanji, I already regret this." Were the first things Levi said as he stepped out of the Mustang.

"Don't worry bout it Levi, it's going to be fun!" Petra squealed. "And besides, this also includes singing and dancing, so it's supposed to get you pumped." She noted, grabbing her purse from under the seat.

"That makes me even more worried. " Levi groaned, shifting his hair back. Hanji and Petra were the only ones with him, and these two girls together is just heading for disaster.

Hanji and Petra were skipping inside, laughing and chatting. "Oh, it seems someone's already started the karaoke!" Petra noted, going in quicker.

Levi sighed, taking his time reaching the door. He couldn't help but think that he had heard the voice before though. It was beautiful. Taking a step inside, he looked at Hanji and Petra, who were staring at the stage.

"What is it-" Levi stopped, and froze. Did he see...?

_I don't wanna let a minute get away  
'Cause we got no time to lose_

That was no doubt, Eren. He was singing on the stage, eyes closed and totally into it. The whole crowd looked amazed, since Levi was too.

_None of us are promised to see tomorrow  
And what we do is ours to choose_

Eren thought about this. He knew this firsthand that we weren't guaranteed tomorrow; he knew better than a lot of people. But he wished that he could be free. Do what he wanted to do.

_Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you_

"GO EREN!" Armin yelled, jumping up and down. Levi looked over, and saw a blonde headed boy. Around him, Levi assumed, was the 'group', and they were also jumping up and down. So those people were who he hanged out with. The crowd was clapping along to the beat, some dancing. Eren smiled at Armin,

_Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better  
If we want it to_

The beat sped up, leading to the crowd starting to dance. Even Petra stopped staring, grabbed Hanji and Levi, and dragged them over a little closer to the stage.

_You know that I wish that this night would never be over_

"Damn right Eren!" Jean yelled, and Eren smirked. He did wish this night, with his friends, lasted forever. The crowd was going crazy, and the group were dancing like maniacs, and no matter how badly Eren wanted to laugh, he continued

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So lets just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our ey_es

Levi looked at Eren, and saw something he hadn't seen ever before. His eyes were golden, and beautiful golden bronze. He guessed it was because of the lighting, but, without a doubt, they were intriguing.

_Never._

_It's so hard to think this could fade away  
But what goes up must come down  
Why can't we just live life with no consequence  
And always live in the now_

The crowd was wild, earning screams, shouts, and cheers. Levi didn't expect he could sing, at all. He was actually glad he had came here, for it felt nice too.

_Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you_

Eren was exited, and looking around the crowd. Everyone was dancing, and shouting, and the group was having fun. Though, in the corner of his eye, he saw something he didn't expect to see. Levi.

_Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better  
If we want it to_

Levi had made eye contact with Eren, and they were just staring at each other. A shiver ran down Levis back, while Eren thought he was hit with a lightning bolt. Levi seemed to have really pretty eyes, even if they were cold.

_You know that I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So lets just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes  
Our eyes_

"Never!" Eren finished the song, sounds roaring into his ears. Armin and Sasha had ran up on the stage, attacking him.

"Oh my begoogles Eren! You little potato, you can still sing!" Sasha yelled into his ear, sending him laughing.

"That was awesome!" Armin explained, pulling Eren up. "Anyway, we should get back, before the whole group kills the stage." He commented, rushing him down.

Levi had worked himself out of the crowd, secretly sitting behind the lane Eren was sitting in. 'This is fucking stupid, Levi' he sighed in his head, seeing Hanji and Petra come down to him to get their names into the screen.

"Whoa, Eren, you were great!" Marco explained, pulling in Eren for a hug. "You should totally become a singer!"

_You are a machine, Eren, remember that._

"Sorry, I had wanted to go into the army for sometime now." The army? Levi thought. The dude who blows up buildings and goes against the book wants to join the army? More bullshit. He was being forced.

"Aw, when did that happen?!" Ymir explained. "You were the freeloader back in middle school, I can't believe that now!"

"Yeah, yeah, but people change!" Eren laughed back. Of course, Mikasa had gotten a strike, so it was Erens turn. Eren sighed, got up, picked a good weighted ball for him, and rolled it into the lane.

_We will give you two months, Eren. Go have some fun while you ca_n.

They had finished a round, and, with Mikasas perfect score, Erens team won.

"Hah! How bout some of that!" Jean said triumphal, grinning in victory.

Eren sighed, walking over to the drink bar. He saw a figure sit beside him, and when he looked over, he saw it was Levi. He was startled, and started to fall back in the chair before Levi caught him.

"You weren't that bad, brat." He commented, lifting him back up.

Eren couldn't help but have a faint pink, almost unnoticeable, on his cheeks. "Thanks," he murmered, looking down.

'Damn, he looks kissable,' Levi thought. 'Wait, what?!'

"Well, you gonna lock me up now?" Eren sighed, "You sure haven't won this game yet!" He said, his eyes full of confidence and excitement. Levi sure liked that part of Eren.

He, not thinking, quickly pecked Eren on the cheek. It was warm, and smooth, Levi decided. Eren was frozen stiff, afraid of what just happened.

"Are you really sure about that, brat?" He smirked, getting up and walking away, still feeling the warmth on his lips.

Eren was still frozen, and went up to feel his cheek, which was now flushed red.

He started to think he wasn't in control with the game as much as he thought he was.


	6. The Beginning Of Horrifying Memories

Haha, if you can't tell by the chapter I just wrote I am pissed and angry. I just... Arrrrgh. I won't talk about it, and try to give the info I need to give you politely.

to the two people who reviewed this, thankees! It means a lot :D

and yeah, so I got this new idea and it's not going to be updated that much until this is finished but I just need to write it. I was going to write it tonight but seeing my attitude tonight... *cough* HELL NAW *cough*

well, without further a due! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Eren had drank a lot, being totally wasted after only a few. After the incident with Levi, he didn't know what to think. He didn't dislike it, but he didn't like being pecked on the cheek by the guy who's trying to lock you up in jail either. Was it all just because of the game that he did that? Just because of the game that he was playing, right? There was nothing else about it. Only to get him off-task. But, even if Eren wouldn't admit it, it hurt him inside more than he ever thought it would of.

"I'm so druuuuunk," Jean sputtered, Marco wrapping one of his arms around his back to hold him.

"Here Jean, lean on me, it's okay. I can help you." Marco said with an innocent smile on his face.

"W-Wha?!" Jean stuttered, clearly flustered as his cheeks were burning. "D-Dont say that! I know I can!" He said as firmly as he could, but the dizziness overtook him and made him flop down into the crook of his neck. The whole group laughed, going to their cars about one in the morning.

"Hey, Erens no better than him, getting drunk even though we aren't at a bar!" Ymir explained, looking over at Mikasa and Armin who were holding him by the arms, wrapped around their shoulders.

"Shuttap! I don car' bout wha yo' say!" Eren said in a drunk mutter, making Christa giggle a little.

"Yep. Erens totally drunk." She concluded, hands on her hips. Reiner popped open the truck and put in everyone's luggage, and then unlocking the car doors.

"Ey, don yo guys leav' mah again!" Eren said out of nowhere, making the whole group stop whatever they were doing to look over at him. "I wa so los' whenever I got ther, I did'n kno wha'da do.." He continued, keeping a sleepy look on his face. The whole group was shocked. They knew that Eren was taken away, but even Mikasa wasn't given a pebble of the story.

"Eren, " Bertholdt said, "We aren't going to take advantage of the knowledge you have while your drunk, so go to sleep." He commented, ruffling Erens hair.

Eren gave him a half-witted smile, before closing his eyes. The few things he did hear before he closed them were;

"We weren't gonna let him in the first place."  
"Let's get him home."  
"Hopefully, we can..."

And Eren fell to sleep.

..

_It was a normal day, really, it was. Eren had just gotten back from school at about 3:30, and had walked home with Armin. Armin was supposedly gonna tutor Eren, but they both knew that they'd just hang out on the roof._

_Eren ran into the house, waving at his mother._

_"Hey Mom, Armins gonna tutor me for an hour or so!"_

_She turned her head to the side, sighing. "Okay, just make sure to be ready to eat dinner at six!" She concluded, earning smiles from the boys as they rushed up the stairs._

_Eren lifted up the window seal, pushing it up as far as it would go. He stepped on one foot at a time, hanging onto the railing._

_"Be careful!" Armin noted, worried sick about his clumsy friend._

_"Armin, I've done this about a hundred times, how hard can it be now? " he exclaimed, Pressing one foot harder down on the outside slit before lifting his leg up onto the roof, shimmying to get on top of it. He about lost his balance, but he_ _would never tell Armin that. "Come on!" He yelled, holding his hand out for Armin to grab._

_Armin looked at his hand as he was hugging the wall. "I'm fine! I don't need help!" He muttered, causing Eren to roll his eyes and start to climb up and sit down._

_About thirty seconds later, Armin went to sit beside him. "Hey..." He said to Eren, looking up at the fluffy white clouds in the sky._

_Eren rolled his eyes onto Armins face. "Yes?" He asked._

_"Don't you think we take things for granted way to much?" Armin asked._

_"What do ya mean? I know we have a lot of nice things, and that I take advantage of what I have. I also know it can be gone in a second." Eren concluded._

_"Do you? Do you really?" Armin questioned, sending Eren being utterly confused. "Everyone always say that they understand, that they know that it could happen. But they really don't, cause you don't know how it feels until it's actually taken away_. _And because your so used to it, you take so much damage you don't know who you are anymore." He said quietly, only hearing the wind flowing in the silence._

_"... Whatever, Armin. We don't need to worry about such things right now. We have a house, family, and everything we possibly need. I mean, there isn't anything wrong right now, so why even bother?_

_"Armin sighed, not really wanting to argue with Eren. He was probably right; there life was perfect, and they were about to finish middle school. Nothing would happen till then._

_Armin had decided to leave after an hour or so, leaving Eren throwing a ball into the wall, letting it bounce back, and him catch it again. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually thought about what Armin had said. Everything gone in the blink of an eye. But he was probably prepared for anything, since he'd survived people jumping him._

_"Eren! Dinner!" He heard his mother call, him rushing down the steps as fast as he could. He was starving, and it smelled like steak tonight. He swirled around the railing, seeing that his father and step-sister, Mikasa, were at the table, ready to eat. Eren sat down, put_ _his napkin in his lap, and waited as his mother laid the food on the table._

_"Dear God," he said their prayers, all holding hands, and then ravaging into the food._

_"Eren, you'll choke! Don't do that!" His mother scolded, pulling the plate from him._

_""But I'm growing mom! I need food just like any other man!" Eren whined, taking another bite out of the potato. He looked over at Mikasa, who was unusually quiet today. "What's wrong, Mikasa?" He asked._

_"..." Mikasa was very quiet and shy about the subject at first, but finally spoke, "How do guys like other guys?"_

_Her Mom spluttered a little of water out of her drink, but quickly composed herself and answered, "Well, that's very easy," She put down her cup. "One day you will find out that love is not a choice. You fall for whomever you do, whether it be a girl or boy. You can't help it, Mikasa. You'll understand one day."_

_Mikasa took a deep breath and exhaled. "You always say that, don't you." She turned to Eren. "Would you ever fall for a boy?" She asked him nonchalantly._

_""W-Wha?!" He asked, falling back in his ever. "I-I don't know! I've been straight up till now!" He stuttered out, and his mother giggled._

_"I guess we will find out, won't we Mikasa? " she breathed, the father silent all this time. They continued their meal, chatting peacefully, and then cleaning up._

_"Goodnight, Eren," His mother whispered as she slowly shut the door, hoping not to disturb him from try to go to sleep. Eren smiled, and dozed off._

_It smells weird. Those where the first things Eren thought when he woke up in the middle of the night. It was about fourteen minutes after midnight, and he felt that something wasn't right. He slowly got up, rubbing his eyes and putting some blue slippers on. He stood up, and slowly opened up his door._

_Which revealed a fire rummaging through his house, swallowing anything in sight._

_He could move. Could breathe. Almost could stand. He was so shocked, he was clueless_, _so damn clueless. He thought of his sister next door._

_"MIKASA!" He screamed, dodging the wooden chunk that was aflame, coming down from the wall._

_There was only silence for what seemed like a lifetime, when he finally heard "EREN!" Come from her room, and he slammed his body into the door to bust it open. Mikasa was shaking, the fire all around her room._

_"GET OUT!" He screeched, pushing Mikasa out of the room. "JUMP DOWN INTO THE POOL BELOW!" He yelled once again, opening up the window at the end of the hallway._

_"NO WAY IN HELL! YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME!" She yelled back, climbing near the window seal._

_"MIKASA, WILL YOU PLEASE JUST FUCKIN LISTEN TO ME THIS ONCE?!" He screamed before he saw nothing but-_

_Crumble._

_He glimpsed up at Mikasa, who had an horrified expression on her face and reached out for him, as the floor gave out on him. He slammed into the table in the dining room, yelping at the pain streaming through his back._

_He slowly got up, only seeing everything on fire. Fire. FIRE. "MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed, putting his hands on his ears, trying to claw at everything. He was so freaked and spooked, he felt insane. Marks stretched throughout his face, him having tears stream down his face._

_"Help me help me help me help me help me help me..." He continued to say as he cradled himself in a corner, shaking violently._

_"EREN!" A voice called, and when he looked up, he saw both of his parents looking at him, scared but collected. He gasped, thanking god for hope.  
_

_"Oh my gosh! Mom! We need to get out of here!" He yelled, trying to stand up, coughing from the smoke filling the room._

_"I know! Come on, let's go!" He yelled, holding out her hand._

_Her_ _**bloodstained hand**._

_When Eren had looked up, he saw a flash of a dart and a big boom. Scarlet liquid had flew everywhere, as if in slow motion, covering the walls and Erens face. He stared wide eyed at the hole that had been given to her a few seconds ago. Her eyes went from shocked to lifeless, as she crumbled to her knees, and then the ground. Her blood made a small puddle in the amiss. Eren couldn't say a word._

_"Ahh,...ung..." He muffled out, not knowing what happened. Did...l his mom... Just... Die? Did she... Just Die? DIE. DIE? DEATH. DOOM. NOTHING. DESPAIR. DESTRUCTION. UNHAPPINESS. DEPRESSION. HATE. HELL._

_"YOU FUCKER!" He screeched to no one, still taking in what happened. His father just stood there, back facing him. "DO SOMETHING DAD! ANYTHING!" He begged, clawing at his shirt._

_His **wet** shirt._

_"Dad...?" He mumbled, looking at him. The dark blotch seemed to get bigger and bigger, as a shadow was lingering behind him. He looked at Eren, giving him a weak smile, before he joined his wife on the ground._

_"OI, what the hell. Another fucking brat to kill." The shadow murmered, sighing to _himself.

_Eren felt angry. Pure, raw hatred. If he had to describe it using himself, he would've screeched and screamed, ripping his skin off and break his bones with his own hands. Then he'd claw his eyes out, chop off his ears, cut off his lips, and hack his body parts. That's how angry and sad Eren felt right now._

_"I...I..." He tryed, tears unwilling to stop. "I'm... Going to kill you... Going to murder you... KILLL EVERY FUCKING LIVING THING LIKE YOU ON THIS FUCKING ROTTEN PLANET!" He screeched, going up when he felt hands all over him. Grimy, filthy hands._

_"He can't do shit."  
"What a waste of money."  
"Things he's the big damn."  
"What a fucking retard of a kid. Such a little whiny bitch."_

_Something shot into his arm, making him fall asleep. But before he did, he felt something yank him by his hair and say, "He'll be a good test subject."_

* * *

"Eren!" A person yelled, making Eren pick up the closest thing that was near him and throw it at the noise. The person was startled, amazed by the murderous intent the boy held in his eyes.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, vision blurry. He soon realized that he was in a hospital, with some injuries. Above him...

"Levi, what the fuck are you doing here?" He spat, sighing and relaxing.

"I should ask you. No, more like your driver. You were in a car accident, Eren. We're not sure if everyone survived."


	7. Falling To Pieces

Hello! Thank you guys for all the likes, favs, and reviews! It means a lot ^^

anyway, I am SO. FRIKIN. TIRED. I swear, one of these days I will post it during daytime, not in the middle of the night. Promise! XD

anyways,(again) I don't really think I am awake this chapter, so there might be mistakes, and just not a good chapter in the first place. But hopefully you guys don't mind that much, and like it!

calleyrose: I must thank you once again! You are such a good motivationist!(That's not a word but oh well) it means a lot to me that you like it, so I must thank you again!

thank you for the follows,favs, and reviews, and enjoy!

* * *

"Levi, you're not funny. At all." Eren noted, taking little sips out of his drink. "I just feel asleep around one in a car. I'm pretty sure Reiner drove, so Jean didn't cause trouble, and Reiner was sober. So, stop saying that stuff."

"It wasn't your friends fault." Levi spat, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "There was another driver who was texting at the time. She didn't pay attention, and ran into the passenger side of the car."

Eren froze. "J-Jean was in the front... A-And Mikasa was in the back... I think... Along with Armin and Bertholdt..." He mumbled, sinking down into his pillow.

"..." As Levi was about to say something, Hanji burst into the room, looking serious until she saw Eren.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness!" Hanji exhaled, jumping up once with a fat grin on her face. "You should've just SEEN the office when Levi got that phone all about the accident! He was so-"

"_Hanji_," Levi interrupted, "_We need to talk. Outside. Now_." He started to drag her out, his hand over her mouth. When the door shut, Eren couldn't help but chuckle.

"Remember Levi, you shouldn't fall for someone who will only disappoint you in the end..." Eren sighed, putting his face in both of his hands, "Because my feelings for you are just so confusing, even though I know... even though... I know..." He mumbled.

_Even though I know I'll never see you again_.

* * *

"Hanji. What. The. Flying. Fuck." He spat at her as soon as the door had slammed shut. "What kind of shit are you blabbering to him?!" He yelled at her, Hanji sending a laugh back to Levi.

"It's true! You slammed that phone down, called a car, and bustled out of that office. You yelled at people with that... Superb glare of yours, which I think they took a dump cause of that. Then, you handed a case to someone, which you _never_ do, and, at two in the morning at that. " Hanji smirked. "So, there ain't no way in hell that you don't have anything for him."

"Having something? What do you mean?" Levi spat back.

"Oh my, it's like a love story! A police detective, a young criminal, destined to meet!" She squealed, jumping around. "Oh, except the young person is a boy." She had a Chester cat grin plastered onto her face. "I didn't know you were gay!"

"Shut up! I'm not fucking gay! I don't even like him, that stupid brat! " he yelled at her, fists clenching harder than they were before.

"LIES." Hanji said in a deadly serious voice, which made him worry. Hanji didn't usually use her... Intimidating voice unless it was inspecting somebody. "Who kisses a guy on the cheek if they don't like them?" She said, creeping near him. He was shocked, but didn't show it. How did Hanji know about that?! "Admit it. You. Like. Him. It's really simple if you think about it, you can't stop from what has already started." She sighed, taking a step back. "Your attitude has been... Different. It's not the same, Levi. You can't climb out of the hole you've already fallen in. You're... How to say... Happier. I don't get the glares or cuss words words that much anymore."

"Don't you fuckin tell me who I am and who I'm not. I wouldn't care for such a worthless peasant." Levi noted, trying to control his anger as much as he possibly could. Like him? No way! Everything is just some out of control game to that thing!

"Levi." She explained, looking straight into his eyes, glares were set upon each other. "Don't let him go. You don't know what you have until it's gone. Long gone." Her eyes seemed a bit downcast as she started walking away. "Whether or not you don't love him, this case is different. It's changed you in many ways." She looked back. "Either you need to go against everything you believe, or regret everything that you _had_ believed. I'll be in the office, so call if ya need me. Erens friends are alive, don't know if okay, but alive." She mentioned as she went around the corner.

"Mark my words Levi; remorse is the poison of life."

* * *

Mikasa was trudging through the hospital, still a bit sore from the metal crunching against her. She was going over to see the other four in the car accident, who were severely injured in some cases. Jean had broken his arm, snapping it in half when the car made impact. Reiner, even though on the other side, took the most damage and was left in a coma. Bertholdt and Armin were okay, just staying in the hospital to check there blood pressure after the traumatic experience.

She opened the door, to see sights she never wanted to see. Reiner's face was all wrapped up, with no signs of the bandages coming off soon. Jean was sleeping at the moment, but you could see the cast and blue pouch that his right arm was put in. Then, there was Armin and Bertholdt, and they were awake, but ghostly pale. They looked sleep deprived.

"Ah, Mikasa," Armin mumbled, looking and sounding awful. Mikasa felt her eyes sweeping up, and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Armin. I should've protect you better... Should've protected Eren better... Everything..." She mumbled, grabbing his hand and her head hung down.

Armin stared at her, and sighed. "Mikasa, you need to stop blaming yourself." He noted, patting her on the back. "Life is a crossroad. Sometimes you hit a few bumps and go down wrong paths, but that doesn't mean that you don't finish it." He smiled at her once she looked up at him. "If you hadn't yelled at Reiner, we would've gotten hit much worse than usual. So, you're fine, don't worry."

She sighed, and tried to stand up. "I know, Armin, it's just hard..." She commented, and looked over at Bertholdt, who had been looking grief-stricken. "You okay?" She asked, looking in the way that she was looking. She saw Reiner.

Bertholdt never wavered his gaze, and murmured "What If I never got to tell him..."

"What?' Mikasa asked, stepping a bit closer to him.

"What if I never got to tell him?!" he asked, eyes watery. "What if he stays in a coma for months? Years?! To hell, what if he stays like that forever?!" He said, voice shaky, and his head in his hands.

"What are you talking about?!" Mikasa yelled, sending a Bertholdt having tears streaming down his face.

"What if I was never able to tell him that I loved him?!" He yelled, sending Mikasa into shock. Bertholdt loved Reiner?

She guessed so. She got the ways that he looked at Reiner, some of them were happy, some of them were sad, but most of them were longing for something. Something that he wanted, or needed. He hid it well, but when it comes down to the bottom of the barrel...

"Don't worry." She put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll wake up."

* * *

Levi, was, once again, pissed. Why would Hanji say something like that? It just made him angry, her yelling at him for no reason. Love? Tch. What a pathetic thing. He didn't hold one ounce of sympathy for a living man, or a dead one either. Loving a boy, and a criminal at that? No way. Ever. All of it was just a game, a little thing he could be amused with. So, he said he'd play along, but never fall in love. Cause games don't have rules, and if it isn't one, then Levi wouldn't follow it.

Anyway, he had to solve this case, so he walked in, seeing Eren all bright and happy.

"Yes, Levi?" He asked, a big smile on his face.

Levi sighed, checking the clock. "Your friends are alive, though I don't know in what condition." Levi spoke, and you could just see how relieved Eren was when he heard that. "But now, I need to talk to you."

"What about, Levi? I don't want to talk about-"

"Well, whether you like it or not, your gonna tell me about where you've been the past four years of your life." He spoke quickly," And the people who took you. What happened, Eren? I can help you." Levi said in a serious tone, unconsciously grabbing Erens hand.

Eren glared at Levi, then sighed. He looked straight into Levi's gray ones with giving of pity in his eyes, "There is no way that you will be able to help me."

"Trust me, I'm capable of the unimaginable." Levi replied back, squeezing his hand tighter.

_"What do I do?! What's the main point in being here?!"_

"...na."

"what?" Levi asked, since, Eren only mumbled it.

"It's...ina."

"Will you please fucking talk loud enough for me to hear-"

"ITS SINA!" He yelled, Levi twitching at hearing the groups name. "It's the frikin group Sina! Happy now?" He huffed, breathing heavily.

_"The main point? That easy short stuff, the main point..."_

"Do you even know them?!" Eren yelled, not even trying to get away from Levi's grasp.

Oh yes. Levi knew this group _very_ well.

_"...is to survive_."


	8. Unexpected

Hey everyone! I was able to write this chapter today along with getting the stuff I needed to do done, so I am satisfied for today :D

thank you for all the likes, favs, and reviews! Nauur18, calleyrose, and Miharu Midorikawa, I must thank you personally for reviewing the last chapter! It helps a lot ^^

anyway, am thinking of the main enemy being a main character in attack on Titan! and then I was like 'no, people are SO going to hate me for that one xD ' so, would you guys like it to be oc, or a regular character? Please give me your feedback on whatcha think!

Posting this at night again -_-

oh well, enough of my jibber jabber, enjoy!

* * *

_Eren didn't know how long he had been on this object. All he knew was that it was in the air and that he'd been tied up here for days. He was starving, tired, and angry. But most of all, he was sad. He wanted revenge. Revenge to the people who made him like this, making his family no more than a pile of corpses._

_Eren had been in and out of consciousness this whole ride, and when he was awake, there seemed to be arguing between whether to put him in the 'arena' or in the 'hunt'. He guessed the arena was better than whatever the other thing was, so he prayed he would be in the arena. His body was so sore that if he tried to move his arms, he would have to bite his lip to hold in a scream. They hadn't fed him anything, and when they did come to check on him, they'd give him another dose of sleeping drugs and some water._

"_Hey," a man in a mask said, holding Eren up by his hair. He cringed at the sudden movement, but stared at him with enough spirit to kill an army. The man in the mask looked over at his comrades, and they nodded. He smirked, and bellowed. "Well, you're going into the hunt. I wish you luck." He said, locking on a wristlet to his arm._

_"What the hell is this?" Eren spat, his voice raspy._

_"Still feisty, eh?" The man chuckled, sounding congested with snot. It was disgusting. "It's a tracking device. You survive two years out there, we bring you into the arena. Got it? I'm not repeating it." He cut off the ropes on Erens body and hands, and held him over the open doers of the plane, wind flushing in. "New Recruit 404, welcome to The Hunt." He said, throwing Eren off into the lake below, where everyone was dropped off._

_All Eren could feel was the big thunk his body made when it hit the water. It hurt like hell, and he swore that he broke something. He could barely breathe, impact with the water knocking the wind out of him. He moved his arms and legs as much as he could, barely able to surface the water. He gasped for ai_r, hyperventilating as he moved his jello-like arms to a solid surface. As soon as his feet could feel ground, he flopped down, eyes blurry and aching like being after a fight.

_Before he could pass out, he saw a blurry figure, looking down at him. "Tsh, another new one. This ones pretty young too. Bastards." He looked up to see brown eyes, before falling into a exhausted slumber._

_..._

_"Oy..._

_Oi..._

_Oy, you awake?!" Eren heard when his eyes snapped open. He noted that he was wrapped in some kind of fur, as he slowly got up. He saw a dimly lighted fire, little crackles going up onto the stone wall. It seemed as if he was in a cave._

_"Who's the new kiddo?" A female voice asked. When he looked her way, she was completely covered in a cloth, head to toe._

_"Just got dropped off, and just woke up." The figure kneeled down. "What's your name?" The figure asked, touching Eren._

_Eren flinched away, and looked up at him. The man looked in his late forties or early fifties, and had short dirty blonde hair. He had brown eyes, and a few wrinkles on his forehead._

_"... E-Eren..." He whispered out, leaving the other man satisfied. "...what's your name?..."_

_"My name? Ahh, I forgot to tell ya." He said, voice full of fatigue. "The names Hannes, short stuff." He stood up, and walked to the fire. "Welcome to hell."_

_Eren shuddered at the words, and nearly forgot about the woman. Her hair was a light brown and long, and she had blue eyes. He had taken her hood of and smiled at Eren, "Hello Hun." She noted, handing over what looked like a chicken leg. It looked like shit, but Eren looked like he'd seen heaven. He glanced at the woman, and snatched the chicken and chomped on it. The woman laughed. "My names Felice." She stated, walking back to the fire._

_".. Thank you..." He murmered, stumbling to get up._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You broke a rib and sprained your ankle." He noted, poking a stick at the fire. "You're lucky we got you before one of __**them**__ showed up." He noted, and Felice froze once he spoke that. They seemed to be in an argument in their minds, but Eren didn't notice._

_"... Who's them?" He spoke more clearly, licking the bone of the chicken leg._

_Hannes grew stiff, and Felice didn't move. It looked like she didn't even breathe. "... Just be thankful they didn't put you in the arena, okay?" She smiled, grabbing a wooden bowl to pour some soup in._

_"I thought... The arena was better, right?" Eren asked, making Hannes chuckle dangerously._

_"My boy, you certainly are dumb. At least in The Hunt you don't kill each other_."

_"K-Kill?!" Eren stuttered, shivering as Felice carefully walked over._

_"What, you thought you were just dropped off here scotch-free?" Hannes said, laughing. "Short stuff, you got a lot to learn about this new world. Where the strong live, and the weaker... how do I explain this nicely... They get devoured. So, the question is; do you want to live, or do you want to die, Eren?"_

* * *

Levi was soon rushed by doctors as soon as he heard about the group that took Eren, saying that they needed to run some tests on him. He was immediately pushed out of the door, leaving him dumbfounded. Now, he was at his office.

He had known the group for making his cases a disaster. It was one of the very few cases that couldn't be solved when handed to Levi, was the group Sina. Sina was a secret illegal organization rumored to be some of the cruelest men ever born. They take normal people, and turn them into something else. A machine. A monster. Only two people were able to escape wherever there base was, and you could get very little information out of them. They were great killers and were sent to a mental hospital for comfort.

So, how come Eren was still stable if he had went there? Levi did know that he did blow up some places (a lot of places), but Eren seemed to know what he was doing. He was doing it for his sheer amusement. Or, was it for something else? There were so many 'what ifs' for Levi it gave him a serious headache. He kept searching up information for this group, trying to get a lead, anything. He was worried. So, so worried. He didn't want to admit it, but he had emotions for the shitty brat. Hopefully he didn't do anything stupid.

Hopefully.

* * *

A doctor was checking his blood pressure and had taken samples of his DNA, and was, to say the least, amazed. There were entirely different blood cells in his blood stream, some of them yellow or green without causing heart failure. His pulse was also above three times a normal pulse would be, and acted fine. The boy was extraordinary. He was something else, like a superhuman. Do they even exist? The doctor opened up the door.

"Eren, I got to ask you-" the doctor started.

Before all he saw was the window curtains flowing because of the window being open, and empty bed, and a note on it. He rushed over to. The window, and looked down. He was on the four floor! And in a hospital as a patient! The doctor sighed, not knowing what to expect from the boy anymore. He shut the window, and looked over to the sheet of paper.

_Doc-_

_I gotta go. Gotta game tonight, so yeah. I'll be careful. Tell my sister I'll be Home by midnight. Thanks!_

_-Eren_

"My my..." The doctor smirked, putting his hand and pulling his hair back. Wasn't this boy a handful.

...

"Hanji, you're back." Levi said, putting the folders down.

"Yep, and I brought bagels!" She noted, hopping over to his desk and laying down a bag. "There cinnamon crunch!" She said, as if the fight earlier today had never happened. She swiped the remote from Levi's desk again. "I'm so boooored, Eren was keeping me occupied you know?" She sighed, munching on a huge chunk of bagel. She flipped the TV on, looking at the flashing images.

Levi didn't pay much attention to it, and kept working. Hanji sighed, getting bored, but then saw something. Important. Her eyes widened, yelling, "Levi! Look! Its bad!"

"What the hell are you talking about-" Levi stopped mid-sentence, looking at the screen.

_"Just as the city thought he was done, the Player strikes again!"_


	9. Shatter

Hey guys! It's quite late... As expected of meh. Three in three days, I Am on a roll! :D though, I won't lie to you, this ones shorter than usual, but this chapter... I won't even. All I know is some people are gonna get PISSED. Cause I am so nice like that :P

The main reason I am posting so much is because Wednesday-Sunday I am at different peoples houses because my parents are going to California (WITHOUT ME) and I don't know if they have wifi or whatever. So if I can squeeze in another one tommorow, so be it, but if not, I'll write over the weekend!

Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews! It means so much to me :3

Miharu Midorikawa- Really? Whenever I usually post it's between 10-2 at night. Mostly becuase I'm busy during the day :P thanks for the feedback! It makes me happeh and means a lot :D

calleyrose- *worships* I can't believe I still have you with me with this fic! I'm so happeh! Your feedback is just so helpful, and I am really happeh you review! Thankees!

Without further a due, enjoy!

* * *

Levi was speeding around the corner, going faster than he had in a long time. He had to find Eren, and ask him why he did this. Why had he destroyed this building for no reason?! Levi looked around, seeing nothing else but the lights of stop lights and other police cars.

"Eren, you're in deep shit now," Levi murmered to himself, turning the corner.

And then he saw Eren. He was more of a blob, just a black blob, but Levi could recognize those emerald eyes any day. He slammed on his brakes, whipped the door open, and in one quick movement slammed it shut and ran to Eren. Eren didn't see him yet, but could barely look at Levi before he was pinned up against the wall.

"Now look, you little shit," Levi spat, grasping the top of his leather jacket tightly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "What I did before I meet _you_." Eren spat back, saying the last word as if it was bitter.

"Yeah, well now you know me, and it's time to stop whatever the hell you're accomplishing and stop this bull. It's easy." Levi snapped, meeting Erens eyes.

Which where filled with fury.

In one swift movement, Levi was lashed back onto the concrete sidewalk, Eren removing himself from the wall. "_It's not the easiest fucking thing in the world, okay_?" He said, each word stumbling out of his mouth with the result of every word sound like poison. "_I've seen things that no living man should see, so don't fucking judge me on that shit._" He spat, Levi standing up quickly.

Eren turned around, and looked up at the sky. "Do you want to know why, Levi? Do you want to know why I do this? Trust me, it's not for my damn amusement." he said, eyes and voice made of steel.

Levi thought for a moment. "... Why wouldn't I, you little brat?" He snapped back, leaving Eren to get a darker glare.

"To keep me alive."

"What?!" Levi roared. "You have a heart for that."

"No, Levi, I don't. I lived, on a fucking island for four years, killing. Killing everything that I found, EVERY LAST THING, Levi. It's to keep my sanity. Do you think it's easy to just stop what you've been doing for a major portion of your life? Do you?!" Eren roared back, knuckles cracking.

"This," Eren said shakily, "This is what I am. This is _who_ I am, Levi." Eren said, shaking violently. "Come hell or high water, if I deny it, I deny _everything_ I've ever done, everything I've ever _fought_ for.." He looked up at Levi. "And if you can't accept it, then leave."

Eren stepped up to Levi. "If you can't handle who I am, Levi, fine. I'll never contact, see, hear, or want to be near you ever again. All you have to do," Eren said, pointing behind Levi. "Is get in that fucking car and drive away." Eren sighed.

_"And I'll convince myself I never even knew you."_

Eren breathed the last words out, looking at Levi. Though he had his poker face on, Levi was actually lost in thought. Could he handle such a thing? Such a monster? Leaving him stabbed him. Put needles into every part of his body and squished them in. It hurt himself so much to leave the shitty brat, but he could do it. He'd convince himself to. Put the case down. Leave it in the pile.

_Move on._

And with that, Levi grabbed Erens shirt stared at him. He planted a gentle, satisfied kiss on his forehead. He turned around, and got in his car.

_And drove away_.

* * *

_The first week being in the Hunt was just recovering. Hannes and Felice had fed Eren a good amount, letting him earn a few pounds. They had tried to help his sprained ankle as best as they could, and the day before today, he could walk around. They had made a bandage to keep pressure on his rib, and he got to know them a bit better._

_It was early in the morning, and the birds were chirping happily. Hannes rolled Eren around, who was in a deep sleep. He sighed, and yelled in his ear "WAKE UP!"_

_Eren sprang out of the ball he was huddled up in, looking terrified. Sweat was pouring down his sides, and he was panting heavily. Felice looked over at Eren. "Another nightmare?" She asked, handing over an apple to Hannes. He gingerly put them into Erens hands, who took it graciously._

_"..yeah..." Eren answered, a bit hesitant, "It's so real though... Like the exact same thing..."_

_Hannes sighed. "Fear controls us, not the other way around." He noted, carving something. Eren looked at it, puzzled._

_"What are you doing?" Eren asked, taking another bite of the apple, knowing that food was scarce._

_"Short stuff, you ain't gonna make it long if you're so clueless." Hannes replied, taking the object and turning it, seeing different angles. "It's a sharp stick, like a sword. You're gonna need to know how to defend yourself, without your fists, if you're gonna go against them."_

_Eren shivered. Felice had explained to Eren that them where actually genetically mutated monsters that came out at night to eat. Some where mixtures of wolfs and sharks, others foxes and bears. It involved mixing two breeds into one, and making them much stronger than they would ever be alone. Also, each one of them was a carnivore._

_Eren got up, looking at Hannes, who tossed the stick over to Eren. "Come on kid, we got a lot to learn." Hannes said, turning and walking out of the cave._

_When Eren walked out, he had forgotten how pretty the forest actually was. The trees were like skyscrapers, and flowers were surrounded by fresh green grass. You could even see some squirrels every now and then, going up and down the trees. Eren walked over to where Hannes was at, which seemed to be in the middle of an open field. Eren carefully went over there, stick in his hands._

_"Now, Eren, do after me," Hannes thrust the stick out in front of him, straight and precise. It was perfectly lined along to his chin. "Now, you." He pointed out, lifting the stick down._

_Eren nodded, trying to mimic his move. It turned out to what seemed to be satisfactory to him, but to Hannes it seemed sloppy and awful._

_"Anata no shi wa sugu ni narimasu, " Hannes sighed, rubbing his forehead._

_Eren stared at him for a minute. "... What the hell does that mean?"_

_Hannes looked dully at him, rubbing his temples. "Your death will be soon."_

_Felice laughed, who was watching from the sidelines. "H-Hey, don't laugh at me, I'm trying!" He yelled at her, trying it again._

_"We still got a while short stuff, we won't abandon you." Hannes said, correcting his stance._

...

"Yep, definitely won't abandon you." Eren sighed, leaning against a bathroom door and flicking on a lighter.

"Definitely."


	10. Senses

Hi guys! It is meh, risen from the dead o.o I've been on the run since Wednesday, and even though I am posting this in the day, I am drop dead tired. I have written this whenever I could, and it's not the best. When I write, I try to imagine it like in a movie. It's kinda awkward, but it works.

Well, I hope you like this chapter anyway :P

Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews! It means a lot to me!

Um... I don't know what to talk about o,o I am still at a friends, so maybe in two days the next chap will be out. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

"Hanji, I want a cup of coffee." Levi muttered, putting down a contract. He hadn't slept for days, his eyes red and feeling drowsy. Hanji had sighed, handing over an orange cup over to him.

"Levi, what's wrong? You've been depressed lately." She noted, staring at the blank television screen. "And Eren has lit more than five places on fire since two days ago. He's getting more aggressive." Hanji said, sternly leaning on his desk. "Why aren't you going after him?"

Levi stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "We agreed to not care about whatever we had. So, I'm not after him. I've already handed the case over to another agency." Levi stated calmly, laying the cup.

In what seemed like half a second, the chair was flown across the room, Levi slamming on the ground and glass shattering everywhere. Levi looked up, and saw an incredibly furious Hanji hovering over him. Her arms were crossed, and she was tapping her shoe, "_I'm sorry_," she slithered out like poison, "I didn't hear you correctly. You did _what_?"

"I said that I let him go. I don't give a single shit about what he does now." He scowled, wiping some shards of glass of him.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?!" She yelled, thrashing papers all over the floor. "You...little...mothertrucker." Hanji said, boiling. "Did you even hear what I had said?! You didn't listen, did you!" She thrashed, pulling Levi up.

"I don't care bout what ever you said, that boy means nothing to me."

Hanji let out an irratated sigh. "Levi," she struck out, "being lonely is pretty scary," she started, "But do you know what's even scarier?" She glared at him. "Regret."

"You will regret everything you have done. You only have one chance at life Levi, so why are you acting like a stubborn donkey? You know better than anyone that you can die so, so easily, and disappear faster than a rock falling. Eren will go away, and you know that. Didn't you want to know why he does what he does? The reason?"

"I did find out Hanji, and I'm angry of his awful answer." Levi spat, getting out of Hanjis grasp.

"Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die." She said bluntly. "Levi, get him. Take him and never let him go. Hold onto him as if he's your heart, and keep it close."

"Your just pissing me off! I don't need him at all!" He yelled at her, and she smiled.

"No, Levi," she said silently, opening the door. "You like him, so you need him."

The door slammed shut, leaving Levi in a trance.

"Yo, get someone to clean up this shit," he said over the intercoms, getting a 'Yes' for a reply.

"Where are you going, sir?" The assistant asked as Levi was getting his coat on.

"Shopping," he said in reply, flying out the door.

* * *

"Eren," Mikasa noted, barely opening the door. "You in there?"

Eren looked over slowly, rolling his head on the bed. "Yes, I am, Mikasa." He said dully, his eyes not alive.

Mikasa walked in, and sat at the end of his bed. His room was an absolute mess, and she thought that he hadn't cleaned it since he came here. Everything was all over the place, and you could barely see his floor. "Hey, you okay? You haven't eaten in days."

"..." Eren just stared at her bluntly for a while. Mikasa frowned, a real frown. Erens eyes were dead. He was pale, he was thin as a twig, and he looked as he didn't have the will to live. "... I'm not free."

"What?" Mikasa asked immediately, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Eren swiftly pulled it away, staring at her. "I mean, I know I'll never be free, but... I thought..."

"Eren, you're making no sense." Mikasa answered back, not giving him the time to finish his sentence. "I will help you, Eren. You know that I won't leave you." She noted, putting her hand back on her lap.

"You can't help me, Mikasa, " Eren snarled, glaring into her with the same dull eyes. "I know I am acting like a total ass right now, but it's the truth. You can't ever help me, Mikasa, I have fallen into the abyss. I can't change what has happened to me, and neither can you. I'm sorry, but stop. I don't want your pity sympathy." He said, leaning up and getting off of the bed.

"Mikasa," he started out, 'I am the bad guy. I'm the dude whose the criminal, and gone out at night. I've killed people, Mikasa. " Eren stood up, starting to walk away.

"W-What?" Mikasa said firmly, but her disbelief was obvious. "Eren, stop joking with me. You came back into my life! _Everybody's_ life, and were so _happy_!" She yelled at him, tears filling the inside of her eyes. "You can't just walk out on us again!

Eren stopped, his hand shaking on the doorknob. "Mikasa," he turning around, and gave a miserable smile. "I never came back. I've always been out of everyone's grasp." He stated, turning back around. "I'll be gone in a few days Mikasa. I've only been into the light twice." He noted, twisting the doorknob and slowly walking out. "It's back to the dark again."

* * *

"_Hannes," Eren said, carving out another arrow. "How long will you stay in the Hunt?"_

_Hannes sighed, grabbing a solid piece of stone." I was sent here for 10 years. The older you are, the more time ya get." He stated, looking over at Felice. "She has seven. She's been here for what, four years now? I've been here for six." He noted, picking up some raw fish and putting it on a stick. "And you've been here for officially a year. "_

_Eren nodded. It had been a full year since he had came here, and had learned a lot. It was just as Hannes said, it was hell. There was barely any food allowed, and there were more poisonous things than edible. The lake he had fallen in was the only water source, and you'd sometimes have to worry about other people in the Hunt. Yet, we all knew it was hard enough already, so you'd only attack the other if you were a dumbass._

_You never bathed, and you only hunted at day. Hell, the dumb people know better than to go out at night. The creatures were Satan in itself. The first one Eren saw was 12 feet tall, and was the mixture of a lion and a cheetah. It had firm, long legs, secured my muscle everywhere. His head had yellow eyes, with sharp fangs and a little bit of hair sprung a across his face. There were only five, huge spots on its body, all the others covered with dirty-blonde fur. His eyes looked insane; it was a beast that couldn't ever be tamed._

_When Eren had first faced one, he'd been with Felice. He had been better with the arrow than the sword, but was good with either. He had only been able to scratch it a bit, and slash one of his eyes. He had never realized how much Felice had dealt with the creatures; when she was fighting, it seemed as if it was so natural. When the creature had ran away, Eren asked her how she had gotten so good._

_"Eren," she replied, breathing heavily. "Being here for years, it's pretty usual to learn. Once your in, you're manipulated and crafted into the person they want you to be." She sighed. "You aren't naturally good, you're forced to be."_

_"So," Eren asked, a little fidgety. "How's Felice doing?"_

_Hannes flinched, not answering the question. Felice had been injured for a while now, after a few weeks ago when she was taken by surprise. You don't find the creatures; the creatures hunt for you._

_You could hear the cries of people when they were only seconds from death, and it haunted Eren as much as his nightmares. He was strong, courageous, and proud on the outside, but on the inside he was still the same, scared to hell boy. He hadn't killed a creature yet, but he was sure to get revenge on the creature who did this to Felice._

_Eren had realized that Hannes had... Special feelings for Felice, and was always by her side. He'd been in a bad mood lately, and made Eren go scramble up whatever food was out there. Eren sighed, and started to turn away._

_"Eren.." Hannes said in a weak voice. "I have something to ask of you..." He mumbled, and when Eren turned to see him, he saw his hands trembling._

_"If the time comes... That you leave and Felice is still sick..." He started._

_"Felice seems to be getting-"_

_"She not getting better, she's getting worse, Eren." He snapped, soon going back to a lower tone. "If she is still sick... I want you to put her out of her misery." Hannes trembled. "Because I don't have the heart too."_

_"NO!" He yelled, trembling. "She's like a mother... To me..." He stated, trying to keep his voice firm._

_"PLEASE!" Hannes yelled, twisting around and grabbing his shoulders. "Do it for me and you. Me, so I don't have to, and for you, to be prepared for what will happen to you in the arena." He said, gripping him harder. "You will, Eren. You must learn how to kill what means the most to you. Not for there doom, but for there happiness."_

* * *

"Hello, may I see Mr. Rivalle please." Mikasa stated at the desk.

"Why yes, he had just came back from his trip into town." A girl at the desk replied, a fake smile on her face. "When would you like to meet him?"

"Now." She replied immediately, tapping her fingered dangerously on the wood.

The girl gulped. "O-Okay," she started, trying to keep her smile. "Right this way." She noted, walking up the steps.

In a couple of minutes, Mikasa slammed open doors. Levi looked up bluntly, examine her very quick. "Ah, you." He noted, putting down his paper.

"I am Mikasa Ackerman, Erens sister," she said, a deadly aura around her. "And I'd love to talk for a bit."


	11. Stumble

How are ya guys! :D I'm here, at around 10:30 PM, which is earrrrly! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! New character development, and some confessions made. Finally.

Thank you for all reviews, favs, and reviews! It means A LOT to me!

anyway, This chapter was kinda hard for me to write, since I've never been 'in love'. But, I'm a total sucker for romance xD anyway, next chap will mostly be the rest of Erens memories.

i don't know what else to say o.o

oh well, enjoy!

* * *

"Do you know my brother?" Mikasa asked, sitting down in the desk across from Levi, tapping her shoe.

"Eren? Ah, yes. That brat. He used to be one of my cases for destroying property and homicide, but that has been moved to another building, and is not in my hands anymore." Levi replied, picking his pencil up. The tension between the two were very obvious, sending waves of hate and annoyance to the other.

"Ah,I see." Mikasa answered, putting her hand over her hand, she leaned back, and was in a thought process. "I want a yes or no for answer, got it?" She said sternly.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Whatever, sure."

"Find Eren." She said bluntly.

"What-"

"Find Eren."

Levi sighed, running his hand though his hair. "Look, I don't-"

"Answer. Find Eren."

You could think you saw a vein pop when Mikasa said that, and sighed irately. "No. I don't want to find him." Levi said calmly, but his chest was crunched, telling himself that it was an awful lie.

"Too. Bad." Mikasa replied immediately, standing up. "Your finding him, even if I have to use force." She glared at him, and, if he was any other normal being, he would've begged to come with her.

Levi sent a glare back. "Do you think you can actually fight me?" He asked, amused.

"I've made it alive by fighting gangsters and robbers of advanced levels, and I've beaten them in minutes. A midget like you will be easy to carry." She smirked, as if laughing at him.

"..." Levi was about to say something, when Hanji came bursting in.

"Ahh! What a great idea, young lady! You know, I couldn't of said it better!" She squealed, practically throwing Levi out of his seat. "You can go on home missy, I got him! Well find him in no time! Since ya know, he DOES have a crush on him.." She explained, smiling big and wide.

Mikasas eyes widened. "WHA-" the doors were shut by the other assistants, and Hanji was practically in heaven. "Well, there ya go! Let's go find him!" She exclaimed, and was skipping around the room.

"Hanji, what the fucking hell are you doing?!" He yelled at her, him throwing a notebook at her, Hanji dodging it.

"Why, I'm just helping you! It's for your job, right?" She asked, voice not wavering.

"Why, of course not-" Levi's mouth snapped shut. He just said that. What... Did he just say? Levi's eyes widened, and he couldn't deny it. Couldn't hide it. Couldn't drown it. Couldn't burn it. Couldn't throw it away. He _admitted_ it. "Of course not, Hanji. It's for me." He growled, throwing on a jacket.

If Hanjis smile could get any bigger, it did then.

"Now come on, I have no fucking clue where the brat is." He mumbled, grabbing his keys from the desk.

"Why don't you just use the power of love?" She squeaked in a sing-song voice.

Levi rolled his eyes. "I don't like the brat, idiot." He spat, peeking into the hallway to see if Mikasa was there. He didn't want another lecture.

"Oh, suuuuuure." Hanji rolled her eyes, skipping down the hall. "I wonder how long it will take you to figure that one out..." She questioned to herself quietly.

"Hanji, you're an idiot."

"Said the idiot who's in love."

Levi cringed, and Hanjis laughter kept going until they were in the parking lot.

* * *

"Sir, it's about time." A voice noted.

The room was dark, filled with only the lights of computers coving the single decorated wall. The floor was made of dark marble, and the walls were painted pitch black. There was a wooden desk and a black leather chair that sat in the middle, facing the computer screens. In those screens, were a many images. A jungle. A cave. A weapon. A _creature_. Two body's, dead, lying next to each other. One person in the process of killing the other. People screaming away from a beast. Some running away from each other. One crying. One eating. Every computer was focused on one being, and all of them had lockets on them.

A man was sitting in the chair, in a black suit and had his legs crossed, examining each one closely. At the noise of his assistant, he barely turned. "Ah, Eren. I almost forgot about him." The deep voice said, and twirled around, elbows on his legs and head on his hands. In the light, you could barely see the color of his hair. "But, of course, how can I forget my greatest invention."

The assistant bowed deeply. "In approxamently two days, three hours, twenty minutes and fifty-seven seconds from now, is when his time is up, sir. Action?"

The man stood up. "Why, send me a helicopter. We must pick him up before he does something stupid." The man grumbled. "I examined him a while ago, and he's meeting up with a man that looks familiar. I don't want Eren falling in love with something so awful." He concluded, starting to walk down the room. "I'm going to my quarters. Call me over the intercom if. You'd like to talk to me." He said, pasting the man and walking down the bright white hallway.

The boy sighed, and barely managed to whisper, "I'm afraid it's to late to stop it."

* * *

Eren was bored. Oh so very bored. He had ran out of places to blow up, and he didn't want to get in touch with anyone. Armin had called him, telling him that Reiner had woken up and Bertholdt seemed unusually happy. Then Armin told Eren about Bertholdt's confession, Eren wasn't very surprised. It had been very obvious in middle school, along with Jeans infatuation with Marco.

What had made Eren sad most of the time was how he actually thought Levi might of actually helped him. He was stupid; why would a police detective like him help a novice criminal like him? Why would he even want to be with him? Eren had forced him each time they met.

But then, Eren wished that Levi wouldn't make him so damn confused. The peck on the cheek, the forehead, the conversations, the looks (including the glares) they gave to each other, all meant a lot to Eren. Since, sadly, he had fallen.

For Levi.

He didn't know how it happened, but he had realized it the minute Levi had driven away. He wanted to go after him, scream at him not to leave. To help him, to talk to him, maybe even smile with him. He just wanted to be near him, and embrace him. But, Levi abandoned Eren. So it wouldn't ever happen.

Is this what Hannes felt like? Having that fuzzy feeling, but then like your body's ripping apart and your mind is filled with that person. Where all you want to do is just be there beside them, and nothing else. Where, if it isn't mutual, it was so painful it felt worse than burning in hell. It was such a scary feeling. Yet, he loved every minute at the same time.

Eren was sitting at the park, on a old bench near a concession stand with a mascot. It was green, had spikes and sharp teeth, and red eyes. Creepy, but Eren didn't think much of it. He kept making little designs in the dirt with a stick.

A while later, Eren saw some fourth or fifth graders walk up to the stand. They looked at the mascot, and one of them screamed. The others laughed.

"Oh my god, that scared me!"  
"We got that, idiot."  
"What is that thing, anyway?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that it _is a monster_."

And Eren saw a million images flash before his eyes at those words.


	12. Too Cold For Angels Part One

PLEASE READ THE SENTENCE BELOW.

so, even if these are his memories, I have out them in regular font. Just know that it is memories throughout the whole way. Thanks!

anyway, it's been a LONG time! I have had so many writers block days it kills me ;-; since it's been almlst over a week, I figured to just cut it in half. It's about 4,000 words, believe it or not o.o

thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! It means a lot to me!

so, this is part one, and hopefully part two is posted soon. I have so many projects I am procrastinating on xD anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

"Hannes, I don't want to leave. I've gotten used to this life, and I don't mind it. Why, why do I have to leave?!" Eren exclaimed to Hannes, the fire crackling in the dark. Felice, drinking some tea made from some rare tea leaves a few miles away, was getting better. She had started moving a few months ago, and was finally able to go outside again. It had been stressful weeks for Eren, sometimes having to do all the work since Hannes was in a deep depression. Since then, things had been great. The creatures didn't come that often either.

"Eren, no one would like to go into the arena. I don't know what they will do you there, but..." He sighed, not really knowing what else to say. "... Just, live. If you remember anything about about me, remember that I told you that. If you can't live for yourself, live for me. Live for us." He asked picking up a few more sticks.

"I understand." Eren said, smiling. Hannes and Felice were like new family to him, being with him every step. He had grown so close to them, they seemed like a part of his body. He didn't want them to break, and wouldn't let them go away. He never wanted to leave them, he loved them.

"Hey, you need to get some sleep some, short stuff. It's a big day tommorow. They'll probably send a copper or something." He commented, putting down a few plums. He grabbed a leopard fur blanket, and threw it over to Eren. He catched it, and laid down.

"Goodnight, Hannes. Love ya." He murmered, cuddling the rock-solid ground.

Hannes huffed, smirking. "Night, Eren. Love ya too." He noted, walking over to Felice. Eren smiled, and shortly fell asleep.

He wished he _never_ woke up.

* * *

"Eren...Eren..." Voices called him. Was that Hannes? Why did he sound so distressed? Why was the wind blowing so hard? Eren groggily opened his eyes slowly, looking at the blurry images that were from morning sleepiness.

He slowly got up, and looked around. Felice was gone, and Hannes was at the end of the cave, looking at him with distress. "Eren, get up. We need to go, now." He instructed, and Eren wasted no time getting up. He slipped on a coat, and tried to catch up with Hannes.

In the middle of the field, was a helicopter that was black and white, that had a red logo on it. Stepping out, where three guards that wielded machine guns and had protective gear all around them. Afterwards, another man stepped out. He wore a black suit with a striped red tie that had not a speck of dirt on it. He didn't even bother to step of the walkway, he stopped at the end to not get in the dirt. All that did was make Eren more pissed.

"Hello, Subject 404," the man spoke, his voice deep and demanding. There were no mistakes with his guards, they not making a inch of movement. "You have survived the sustained amount of time we have made just for you, considering your age and previous strength." He noted, and Eren saw he knew this so well, as if he were reciting it over and over again. "Today, you will be moved out of the Hunt, and be brought forth into the Arena." He stated. Eren dared to look into his eyes. They showed no fear, no mercy, no _humanity_ in them. That was all Eren saw.

The guards immediately stepped up to Eren, grabbing his arms with the strength of iron. "Wait!" Eren yelled, thrashing around. "Can't I say goodbye?!"

"Your..." The man stopped, glaring over at Hannes. "... Friend, knows the consequences for letting you team up with him. Isn't that right?" The man devilishly smirked, sending Eren into shock. "This man has now subtracted five years onto his time in the Hunt, leading to the Arena for five more years. That is, if he's cooperative from now on."

"No..." Eren barely rasped, "no... Hannes..." He looked at him, feelings of guilt and sadness plastered all over his face. "No..." Was all he could whisper, before he was ripped around and carried onto the helicopter.

"Welcome, Subject 404. I give you a warm welcome."

"I don't want your pathetic shit," he slithered out, panting heavily. He had just came back from shock. "Take me to that fucking arena so I can show you I'm not the the little bitch who's unaware of what happens."

The man chuckled after a few moments. "Oh, little boy, you are unaware." He noted. "After all, you don't even know about the detour before the arena, do you?" He pointed out like a dart.

Eren just glared at him, not giving up. He had already lost his hope, his family, his friends, what else could they throw away? **Everything**. _Everything he ever had._

* * *

They had brought Eren over to a facility, that looked like a mini mansion. It had white walls on the outside, and black with red striped velvet curtains lined out of the windows. There was a fountain with the goddess Athena on it. It was in the middle of this elaborate garden in front of his.. House, Eren supposed. Pansies had lined up the sidewalk up to his doorstep, which had a big wooden door at the beginning.

"Now, Subject 404, what's your name? I'll give you the honor of letting you hear your real name come out of me." He slithered, his shoes clacking down the dead silent hall. The only noises were the cocked guns of his guards and angry or rushed footsteps.

"Bitch, do you believe I'll give my name to someone as low as you?" He spat, smirking. "Surprise me. In any fucking way, and I will say it." He dared to yell straight at the man.

The man just sighed, as if in amusement and pity. "Well see, Subject 404." He noted. Those were the last last words ever said in that hallway.

They entered a small area, with one chair, and a gray examination table. The chair was dusty and made of metal, while the table was made of steel and had straps on it. It gave Eren the chills.

"Sit, Subject 404. We aren't going to hurt you. Just ask you some questions." The man tried to explain, but Eren just thought it was all bullshit.

Eren sat down anyway, pissed off and stubborn. "What kinds of questions?" He asked clearly, not wavering in his line of confidence.

"Easy ones." He replied, standing up in front of him. "Now, since you won't give us your name, we would like to know when you had arrived at the arena."

"Two years. You dumb fucks should know that if you picked me up." Eren hastily snarled.

"Good. At least you have the ability to tell the time." The man chuckled. "I just hate to be the bad guy..." He whispered silently, then looking back up. "I thought you might be mentally ill."

"What?!" Eren yelled, gritting his teeth.

"Never mind, Subject 404. Or should I say, Eren." The man smirked, Eren silently gasping. "The real reason you are here is because, like everyone else in the Arena, will be given... An advantage."

"A supernatural power, to make the Arena more interesting. It takes effect two days after you enter, and those will probably be the easiest days of your time here. You see, this dose is new, and the last few had died when the injection was given to them..." He paused for a moment, sending Eren on a rampage.

"DEATH?! Are you kiddin me?! Don't you think I've had enough! I think that I've paid my dues, thank you very much. There ain't no fucking way that you can calm me down."

"Oh, but you don't understand, do you?" The man laughed. It was sickening, and made you feel like you want to throw up. "I'll send you into a shock so deep you won't feel a thing." He noted. "How close were you to those two?"

Erens world felt like it was shot. "YOU KILLED THEM, DIDNT YOU?! WHERES HANNES?! THERE ALIVE, RIGHT?!" He screamed, holding back sobs.

"Oh, yes, there alive." He noted, turning to the door. "There's just one thing."

A woman walked into the door, in a lab coat.

Erens eyes widened. "...?!"

The man smiled like a devil. "Ones on my side."

"... Hello, Eren. " Felice whispered.

* * *

"Felice, I'll bring in the dose. The guards outta strap him up, okay?" The man said bluntly, walking out the door. The guards immediately went for Eren, who was screaming and kicking with the strength of a bear.

"Don't even try, Eren. I've dosed them with the strength of the lower level of god." Felice noted, the slap of her gloves being put on where unnoticed.

"You..." Eren started, glaring at her. "You! YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" He screamed as he was latched onto the table, thrashing around with pure rage in his mind and eyes. "WHAT ABOUT HANNES?! HUH?!" He screeched, and if you looked close enough, Felice's eyes widened and her body flinched at the words.

"He _loved_ you..." He murmured, shaking in anger. "And you were actually this?!" Eren sighed, and shook his head. "What bullshit. I feel bad for you, actually." He smirked, and stared at her with pity and a mixture of silliness and anger in them. "You just threw away something that could be worth all of the crap you have here." He spat, and the man came back in, Felice's head snapped up, serious, but Eren knew she was shaken up.

Eren looked where Felice looked, and his eyes widened, seeing the needle with a glowing liquid in it. "Let's keep him awake. Make him feel the pain rushing through his veins." He noted, one guard holding his arm down. "NO!" Eren screamed, trying with all his might to pick his arm up. "I DONT WANT THIS!"

"You don't get a choice, Subject 404, " the man stated, "You never had a real life. You never had a choice. And," he inserted the needle in.

"You'll never be the same."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eren screeched, tears falling out accidentally. It hurt, it felt like his whole body was being shot and lit on fire, and people were shaving of his skin. It was pulsing through his veins, rushing down his blood stream.

Felice looked away, and the man didn't take notice of it. He just watched Eren be in agonizing pain. "Eren, I must congratulate you. Do you want to know what we put into you? It's been put in fantasy books, you know." He noted.

Eren looked over, looking the exact opposite of what the man thought he would look like. He didn't look dead; he looked alive more than he ever had before. His eyes were full of the want of revenge. "... What?" He rasped out, eyes red and muscles pulsing.

The man came out of his little coma, and smirked. "The ability to become a Titan."

* * *

"Drop off in approximately 120 seconds." The voice over the radio called, covered in the noise of a jet flying. In the bottom of the jet, Eren was unconscious and his hands were tied up.

All of a sudden, a large conveyer belt was let out, and Erens body started to roll. His locket on his wrist rubbed against the rope, and it started to rip.

"Inserting Subject 404 into Arena. Dropped off at the downtown area." The radio reported again, letting Eren tumble. The assistant got up from his seat, and climbed down the ladder. He kicked Eren hard, causing him to gasp and cough out blood, now wide awake. He quickly cut of the rope from Erens wrists, then glare meeting glare.

The assistant pilot smirked evilly. "Bye, Subject 404." He grabbed him by his arm, wrapping them around Erens back and hanging him over the edge. The wind whipped Erens hair around, he still a bit shaken. "Or, should I say," the man released Eren, making him fall through the blue, steady sky at an unforgivable speed. "**Monster**."

When Eren landed, the innocent dumpster had broken into thousands of pieces. He had fallen though the trash bundled in the container immediately, and hit the concrete with unstoppable force. He held in a scream as he felt his bones trying to break from the pressure. He could barely get up, struggling with his back and muscles in his arms.

When he heard voices in the distance, he knew he didn't have time. He struggled, but he was confused at the same time. This was new terrain to him. Where's the jungle he expected? The nature? What's with this concrete one? It's like the bad part of town.

... It _was_ a bad part of town.

"Hey, newbie here. Take em' out." A voice commented behind Eren, and he whipped his head around. Eren saw three men, one bulky and tan, with a ripped tank top and baggy pants. The second was scrawny and pale, with crystal blue eyes, a regular t-shirt and some ripped blue jeans. The last one, in the middle, was glaring at Eren. He had red eyes, and usually green hair. He wore a gray beanie, and some swim shorts. He also wore a belt that had only a knife in it, while the others had guns and grenades in theirs. When Eren tried to look closer, he was shocked. The man had a tongue that slithered out that had two triangles at the end, that shook and then went back in.

"W-Who are you?!" He yelled, trying with all his might not to shake in confusion and fear. He thought he wouldn't been better, after seeing all of those creatures, but this was as if he was just kidnapped. He really didn't know anything.

"No one you'll ever see again." He spat, sending the robust man over. Eren tried to crawl away, but his legs wouldn't move. A side effect, maybe? Damn meds! These guys... Eren tried to believe they had some remorse, but he was wrong. He saw the coldness in the mans eyes. The hate. The realization that he was actually going to die there. The man pulled out a gun, and put it to Erens head.

"Are you scared to die?" The voice bellowed, loading the gun. He looked into Erens eyes, looking for fear, anything. But Eren wouldn't show it. He'd only show unwavering confidence.

"Nope." He smiled, as if he was happy. He even laughed a little. "I'm scared to live." He whispered, and closed his eyes.

_"Eren, live for me."_

Eren flinched, hearing Hannes voice in the back of his head.

_"If you can't live for yourself... Live for me, okay? Please."_

Eren tried to ignore the voice, but he couldn't. He had promised Hannes. His last wish, since he probably wouldn't ever see him again. Live for him. Not for yourself, Eren.

He flashed open his eyes, a fire set ablaze in them. He jumped up, and smirked. "But, I won't die without a fight!" He yelled, putting his fists in the air.

The pale ones eyes glowed, and in a robot voice, murmered; "Subject 404. Dropped 27 minutes ago. Was in Hunt for two years and 8 hours. Been sentenced for life. Strength, close combat and bow. Parents are deceased. Weak spots are the back of his neck and his gut." The man confirmed, and the robust man nodded. Eren was shocked, how could such a person know so much about him by just looking at him?!

"Great, why the fuck are such low-life's like you trying to rack up points on newbies?" A girls voice murmered, and the middle man rolled his eyes, turning around.

"Why, Thea, what a nice day to meet you. And, yes, we don't like others being on our streets." He commented slyly, and made Eren confused. This girl stopped his death by talking. Wow. That's lame.

"Yeah, but this is my lane," she spit out, cracking her knuckles. "Get the fuck out." She commented, and the boy looked back. He sighed.

"Whatever babe, call me up sometime though." He winked, and she rolled her eyes, walking right past them. He trotted up to Eren, but he felt embarrassed to be saved by any other woman besides Felice.

Felice.

He shook the thought off his mind, and looked up.

The girl had brown chocolate hair that went down to her elbows, and olive green eyes. She wore a Japanese high school uniform, which Eren had no idea where she had got it, and black knee high leather boots. Not matching, but you weren't picky here, Eren guessed. she was about five eight, and looked about seventeen. "Hey, you getting up? I'm not gonna be near ya the whole time." She commented, offering a hand to Eren.

Eren got up himself, trying to convince himself that he wasn't in pain. "I can get up myself, jeez," he snarled, rubbing his back. The girl rolled her eyes, and held out her arm.

"Names Thea, if you didn't hear from before, I'll be your guide for a day, then I'm done. I don't like partnership." She noted, and Eren nodded.

"Names Eren... Don't worry, I don't either." He replied, and started to limp over to the wall near her. "So, what is this place?"

"The Arena. Not what you'd expect, huh? It's a computer regulated hell where there's 2000 acres of complete chaos. This place is a concrete jungle, it's like living in the city. And," he murmered, "The government here is pretty shitty too." She commented.

"Government? Were in an arena, how fucking complicated is it? Stay alive. That's all." He said, and she shook her head in disapproval.

"This is survival of the fittest. This is do or die. This is winner takes it all. That's the world you now live in, Eren. The higher ups beat the lowers. Were ants facing giants." She sighed. "Come on. I'll take you to my shelter, and I'll explain the way we live now."

Eren was lead over to a thrift shop a few blocks away from the alley he was in, and went inside. The windows were shattered, and there wasn't much things inside the shop.

"I know it looks like shit, but it's the employees only section that's my house. If your house ain't hidden, your gettin robbed. Remember that." Thea commented, and pulled out a moldy golden key, and unlocked the door next to the cash register.

Behind the door was a few mattresses, a pantry, a mini fridge, some blankets and pillows, a toilet and a sink, and some shelfs with random items on it. It was a small square room, but Thea walked in the room as if it was a mansion. She flopped down on one of the mattresses, and reached across it to open the mini fridge. She barely managed to look up and mumbled, "Make yourself at home." With a wrapper in between her teeth.

Eren just stared at the object, as if it was an alien to him. Thea chuckled. "I forgot, you don't get some good food in the Hunt, do ya?" She noted, throwing over a Clif bar over to him. "There not an unlimited supply, so eat it carefully. You must be hungry." She commented, and Eren snatched the energy bar. He ripped it apart, and examined it for a bit. He then took a small bite, and you see the relaxation in his expression. Thea let out a giggle.

"Well, that's all for today. You got any questions for me?" She asked, getting a cup from the shelf and filling it with tap water.

"... Everything. Tell me everything about this place." Eren replied, taking a chunk out of the energy bar.

Thea took a gulp of the liquid, then sighing and laying it down on the ground. "I'll try to explain this as simple as possible. The moment you are dropped off here, you are as good as fresh meat. There is no second chances or mercy in these peoples dictionary. This place is about killing, killing to earn points. Stupid, huh? Points get you somewhere in life, besides living in the slumps. The more you have, the more you are respected. That's what the government here is for."

"In my definition, the government are some shitty ass dirt bags that need to grow a dick and learn that life isn't jewels and assistants, but basically it's the first people to come into the arena. They have the most points, and have a higher dosage of the 'special ability'. When you kill someone, you earn points. Depends on what kind of kill, but I won't go into detail because I could give less than a little piss. But, be careful. They are dangerous, harmful, and kill. Without hesitation. Even less than the guys you first encountered. They look at you, your no good."

"What was with those guys anyway?" Eren asked, throwing away the wrapper to the side of the mattress.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. You haven't figured out what your power is." She sighed, flipping back her hair. " The bulky guy had strength, a pretty common power, but the other two are new and rare. They'll probably go up fast. The man with that hideous beanie was a snake mix. Like the... Whatchamacallit... Those creature things back at the hunt, just with people instead. The thin pale one was one of those freaky dudes; he's like a computer that can know everything." She pointed at herself. "I have a lame ability, but it's something I can live with."

"... What is it?" Eren asked as if it was already supposed to be said.

"Oh, speed." She noted, "And hearing. I wouldn't known you weren't there if I hadn't heard the assholes. But, you did give that dumpster a bad day..." She commented, holding back a little.

Eren blushed from embarrassment. "Oh shut up, you've probably done worse!" He yelled, and Thea laughed.

"Whatever, man. Let's go find you a weapon." She explained, grabbing a gun without bullets. Eren was confused when she did that.

"Why aren't you loading any bullets into the pistol?" He asked carefully, scooting over to the door.

"Psh." She laughed a little, swinging the door open. "Believe it or not, I don't like killing people. It's just a threat to pipe the fuck down." She explained, walking out with her heels being the only noise as they both walked out the door.


End file.
